charmed_next_generation_of_three_times_threefandomcom-20200215-history
Penelope Hope-Elise Halliwell
Penelope or Penny as she is known was born on January 12th 2010 at around 2:30am and is the youngest daughter and middle child of Phoebe halliwell and Coop. she has a younger brother and an older sister. Penny is named after her dead great grandmother Penny "Grams" Halliwell. She is 20 years old and she has 3 Aunts, 2 uncles and 6 cousins. Penny is espically close to her cousins Pandora and Peyton. Her nickname is Pen or Hopey. Penny is book-smart, sensitive, yet fiercly protective of the people she cares about. Although she is insecure, Penelope is very beautiful well she is a Halliwell after all. Born into a magical family Penny has been surrounded by magic her whole life. Peny has always been an extremely smart, clever girl, always striving for nothing less than to be top of her class. Penny's powers first started manifesting when she was about four years old, when she accidentaly turned her baby brother's teddy bear Mr Snuggles into a snake, he was cuddling mr snuggles at the time. Penny has brown hair and brown eyes. She is dating Matthew Hargreaves who is a work colleague and classmate. She is 5ft3 and is studying Maths, English, Spanish, Law, German and Sports Science at Stanford University. As well as a student Peny is a waitress. She is often compared with her Aunt Piper, since they both have similar caring and loving personalities, as well as being quick-lipped and head strong. She is undoubtably the smartest of the new generation of witches. Powers. Spell casting- the ability to cast and write spells. Potion making-the ability to brew magical potions. Scrying- the ability to scry for people and objects. Summoning- the ability to summon ghosts, people and objects. Cursing- the ability to curse objects so when a person touches the object they are cursed. Witch Powers Molecular Immobilization- The ability to immobilize molecules. Molecular Deceleration - The ability to decelerate molecules Molecular Acceleration -''' The ability to melt molecules to the point that they "destabilize". 'Enhanced Intuition '- The users intuition is enhanced. 'Empathy-' Penny as well as her siblings, have the power to sense others' emotions. '''Projection- the ability to turn things into other things. Telepathy-''' the ability to read other beings thoughts, is a way of communicating towards her family. '''Aerokinesis- '''the ability to control/conjure/create and manipulate the power of air itself. '''Phasing- is the ability to pass through solid matter. Geokinesis- the ability to conjure/control and manipulate the powers of the earth, weather it be creating earthquakes, soil and stone. Cupid Powers Remote Beaming-'The ability to teleport someone away or to the user with the use of beaming teleportation. Penny developed this power at a slower age than her sister Prue. '''Beaming-'''the cupid’s power of teleportation. Penny possesses the cupid power of Beaming or hearting, which allows her to teleport from place to place. After thinking of a place she wants to teleport to, her heart will glow a pinkish red colour and her figure will slightly rise before she disappears. '''Immortality-' the ability to live forever and not age or die. 'Self Healing-' ability to heal rapidly from any injury, the rate of recovery varies from person to person. 'Sensing-' the ability to locate and sense where people are. Penny uses this power to sense where her family and friends are as well as her 3 cupid charges. '''Time Travel- Penny can travel through time, but doesn't (or is not allowed to) manipulate the past. Cupids tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. 'Soul Absorption-'''Penny can absorb the soul of a deceased child into her ring and transport the child to Cupids Temple. '''Fluent in French-' the ability to speak the language of love which is French. 'Telekinetic-Beaming : '- The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects and physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear in dancing pink lights. Similar to the Whitelighter power of telekinetic-Orbing.